spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:William Leonard/My first ever SpongeBob episodes
The following episodes are the very first SpongeBob episodes I have EVER MADE. They were made for my spin-off The New Adventures In Bikini Bottom(the SBFW version). I only put two up on the internet, but I guess there's no use hiding them now, so here they are. Read, and enjoy. 001: Tiny Sponge Plankton shrinks everyone in Bikini Bottom in an attempt to steal the Formula. 002: Dimension 9 SpongeBob and Patrick meet their lookalikes from an alternative universe. 003: Suspect Ratio If Patrick doesn't get his television back, he won't be happy. 004: PlankWard Plankton and Squidward team up to try to finish SpongeBob off for good. 005: Back in Action The Chum Bucket is getting customers, so Mr Krabs and SpongeBob spy on Plankton. 006: The Bay of Millionaires SpongeBob and Patrick win the lottery and get lots of money, and Mr Krabs tries to steal it. 007: For Want of a Spatula SpongeBob gives up his job to buy a new spatula, and then the Krusty Krab is plunged into disaster. 008: Undersea Crazyness After accidentally swallowing a chemical in Sandy's newest invention, SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy go absolutely crackers. 009: Professor Squidward 2 When a music teacher is on holiday, Squidward plans to take her place. 010-011: Sponge Blast Gold SpongeBob and his friends become trapped in a computer game. 012: Krusty Beer Karnage: Mr Krabs introduces his brand new Krusty Beer, but it's all a trick by Plankton to make everyone else go drunk. 013: Cheering Up Squidward Squidward beats SpongeBob up for all the times he annyed him, and gets sent to jail... or was it someone else? 014-015-016: Band Nerds SpongeBob and his friends each decide to make their own band. 017: Staircases SpongeBob 'borrows' a staircase from Squidward's house to replace his old one, but things don't turn out as well as they should. 018: Plankton's Plan Plankton goes inside SpongeBob's houe to find the formula. 019: Cyberbullying Plankton finds a new place to terrify... the Internet! 020: Ouch! SpongeBob keeps getting hit by things, so he turns to Sandy to see what she can do. 021: SB-130 SpongeBob and Patrick find Squidward's old time machine, and have some fun with it. 022: Stars And Shares Patrick gets a job at the Bikini Bottom Stock Exchange, and in doing so threatens the existence of the entire town. 023: Seaquake An earthquake affects Bikini Bottom. 024: Employee of the Month Again Squiward hears SpongeBob singing the Employee of the Month song, which gets Squidward into it again. 025: Starlight Sandy Sandy builds a sattelite, but SpongeBob needs to go into space to fix it. 026: Edward Returns Edward Tentacles escapes from prison and comes to the Krusty Krab to kill SpongeBob. 027: Disease Epidemis Patrick has a tummy ache after eating a super-jumbo-peanut-butter-and-cookie burger with cheese, and Sandy grows uncontrollably after eating two magic sweets at the same time. Can SpongeBob help them both? 028: Oh, Crud SpongeBob can't understand why he can't pass his driving test. 029: Another Card Patrick gets another #54 card, and SpongeBob tries to get him to hand it over. 030-031-032: Monsters in the Attic In this TV Movie, aliens mind-control Sady and try to take over the rest of Bikini Bottom! 033: The Treedome Revolution Sandy's bosses are making her work too hard, so it's up to SpongeBob and Patrick to get their own back. 034: Professor Plankton Plankton forces SpongeBob's friends to enroll in his Academy For Evil And Wrong-Doing. Can SpongeBob and Mr Krabs stop Plankton's perilous plot in time? 035: Lost and Found A SpongeBob adaptation of Oliver Jeffers' 2005 award-winning picture book. SpongeBob retells the story about him finding Gary. 036: The Hallo-Weenie It's Halloween, and SpongeBob tries to scare the ownrs of the Salty Spitoon into letting him in. Those are my first 36 ever episodes. All of them are in their original words, not edited to sound better. Comment please! Category:Blog posts